Sasaki Kojirou (Record of Ragnarok)
Summary One of the famous swordsmen from Japan and known as the History's Greatest Loser. This particular version of him has never won a fight in the history of Japan, but this is due to the fact that once he has developed an exact strategy on how to beat someone he never chooses to challenge them again. In the third round of Ragnarok, he faced the Greek God Poseidon. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with Volund - Monohoshizao Name: Sasaki "Ganryu" Kojirou, Humanity's Biggest Loser Origin: Record of Ragnarok Gender: Male Age: Over 400 years old Classification: Samurai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 8), Weapon Mastery and Martial Arts (Mostly the sword fighting styles), Enhanced Senses, Information Analysis (Is considered the greatest scanner and can scan all creation), Accelerated Development, Analytical Prediction (In a small span of time, is capable to simulate several hypothetical battles of him with his opponent, even if he hasn't seen the fighting style of his rival), Stealth Attack (One of his attacks involve attacking from his target's blind spot), Limited Weapon Creation (His Valkyrie has two personalities, when a weapon is broken into two, it splits into two containing one weapon for each personality), Fusionism and Soul Manipulation (The human combatants fuse their being with the Valkyries into one, including their souls) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can freely wield and swing Monohoshizao, whose weight is 1.5 time of a common one and impact alone is unable to be stopped by the likes of Miyamoto Musashi. Caused a great slash in the wall, possibly by only using wooden swords), higher with Volund - Monohoshizao (A weapon infused by Valkyrie's power, allows him to damage gods) Speed: At least FTL attack speed (Sasaki was able to dodge Poseidon's attacks which impressed Ares, who wasn't surprised by Adam's speed matching Zeus) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Can swing Monohoshizao with no issue) Striking Strength: Wall Class, higher with Volund - Monohoshizao Durability: Wall level Stamina: Very high Range: Melee Standard Equipment: *Monohoshizao, a katana of 110 cm of length whose weight its 1.5 times more heavy than the average. During the Ragnarok, the Valkyrie Hrist fused with his katana, allowing him to damage gods. Hrist has two personalities in her body, when a weapon is broken into two, it splits into two containing one weapon for each personality. Intelligence: Very high, although not intellectually advanced, has learned the flawless style of any martial art from those who have defeated him, including the fighting styles chujo-ryu, itto-ryu, shinkage-ryu, yoshioka-ryu, hozoin-ryu and niten ichi-ryu. His experience and swordsmanship are so advanced to the point that he does not need to see his opponent in order to predict their patterns Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tsubame Gaeshi:' Made after a vertical katana swing, by controlling the momentum of Monohoshizao, Kojirou is capable to make a rising swift at blinding speeds, attack from the opponent's blind spot *'Tiger Claw:' Kojiro brings the entire sword above his head with both hands to build momentum and use a reverse grip to bring the sword down and cut the enemy. *'Swallow Tiger Combo, Thousand Blades:' Kojiro pushes his unique training image above his limit to perceive everything around him. Kojiro then cuts off his enemy's arms and finishes them off with x-mark slashes on the chest. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Samurai Category:Sword Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Record of Ragnarok Category:Tier 9 Category:Precognition Users